


Coffee and K-Science

by Skye_Writer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt’s coffee consumption and its effects on his behavior become a bone of contention in the K-Science laboratory.</p><p>Written for Jaegercon Bingo. Prompt: Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and K-Science

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by [this](http://theoneandonlyoswin.tumblr.com/post/57449727308/lamentforboromir-expositionfairy) Twitter conversation. So major credit goes out to those funny people.

COMPLAINT: Please remove or re-locate the coffee maker in Canteen 5. Its proximity to the K-Science laboratory is proving a distraction to Dr. Geiszler and making working conditions with him difficult.  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Coffeemaker cannot be removed from Canteen 5. Canteen 5 serves lower LOCCENT techs and engineers from Bay 4.

COMPLAINT: Please reduce Dr. Geiszler’s daily coffee ration. His continued consumption of the drink leads to a higher rate of conflict in the K-Science laboratory.   
[1 Attachment: LABCONFLICTS23Nov24.xlsx]  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un   
ACTION: Dr. Geiszler’s rations are standard issue. Exceptions and adjustments cannot be made.

COMPLAINT: Coffee ration was already claimed this morning. Dr. Geiszler is more high-strung and difficult than usual. Please take action immediately.  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Missing coffee ration to be delivered to K-Science laboratory ASAP.

COMPLAINT: Dr. Geiszler continues to show flippancy towards previously mediated lab rules. His continued daily consumption of coffee and other caffeinated drinks is making working conditions untenable.  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Your concerns are noted. An HR representative will take action as soon as possible.

COMPLAINT: WHY IS HE STILL COMPLAINING ABOUT THE COFFEE??  
FILED BY: l.tanner@hr.ppdc.un  
ACTION: I have no idea, but if you’ve got any ideas for making him stop before he realizes we’re blowing him off, WE ARE ALL EARS.

COMPLAINT: Dr. Geiszler’s caffeine consumption continues unabated, as does his disregard for lab rules. His music volumes levels exceed the previously agreed upon 75dB. Previous complaints about his music selections (which remain unchanged) should be in your files. A listing of his other violations is attached.  
[1 Attachment: NotedViolations30Nov24.docx]  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Your concerns are noted. An HR representative will mediate with Dr. Geiszler as soon as possible.

COMPLAINT: He sent a list of his complaints. AN ACTUAL LIST  
FILED BY: l.tanner@hr.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Did you look at it?

COMPLAINT: OH JESUS IT’S FIVE PAGES LONG. FIVE. PAGES.  
FILED BY: l.tanner@hr.ppdc.un  
ACTION: OH GOD, WE’RE ALL SORRY. (And laughing. But mostly sorry.)

COMPLAINT: Coffee ration for the whole month has apparently gone missing and/or already been claimed. Dr. Geiszler’s blatant disregard for lab rules continues unabated. His constant smiling and whistling is cause for concern, and furthermore a nuisance. Take action immediately.  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Distribution has been notified in re: coffee ration. An HR representative will speak to Dr. Geiszler as soon as possible.

COMPLAINT: I entered the K-Science laboratory this morning to find my half of the working space thoroughly vandalized. Most available surfaces on the walls papered over with printouts of my previous Human Resources complaints, clearly printed from my workstation from my login. Crude model of kaiju—made entirely from the presumably missing coffee ration packets—occupied much of the space on my desk. Dr. Geiszler seems to think this all humorous, and has framed copies of several of my complaints on his side of the laboratory. I demand disciplinary action be taken immediately and that his workstation privileges be revoked.  
FILED BY: h.gottlieb@ksci.ppdc.un  
ACTION: Your workstation difficulties have been referred to Technical Support. Cleaning and Distribution staff will be on hand to clear away printouts and collect the missing coffee rations. An HR representative will speak to Dr. Geiszler as soon as possible.


End file.
